Elf
The elves are the original inhabitants of the world Kimera. They are still the most common mortals on their planet. Appearance They resemble humans in every way but their pointy ears. History Rivalry with the AuÓdor In early Kimeran history the elves waged wars against the AuÓdor for many generations, to the point where the primitive AuÓdors were nearly extinct. While the AuÓdor wanted no part in this war, the elves thought of them as beastly savages that intruded on their lands. Eventually the elves understood that the AuÓdor were not just simple beasts and that they could be reasoned with. Later on an official truce was made and the AuÓdor were accepted into the elven cities. The elves took it upon themselves to teach the AuÓdor to be 'civilized' according to their standards. Demon attacks After the feuds with the AuÓdor had waned, Kimera started suffering breaches that made it possible for demons to cross over to the planet from Hell . Kimera was attacked by legions of the demons known as belili and the elves were thrown into a new series of wars. The large amount of dimensional rifts on Kimera made it possible for the elves to discover not only the demons, but also the angels that came to the planet in an attempt to stop the attacks. They were terrified of both of these groups of aliens and determined to fight them off. Alliance with Heaven Eventually the barriers that protected Kimera were so damaged that Heaven had no choice but to cooperate with the elves to stop the demon intruders. As a result the angels had to tell the elven society what was really going on, thus breaking one of the most important rules about mortals: Mortals must not know that there is an afterlife. The alliance between elves and angels made it possible to secure Kimera from all out demon attacks, but Kimera's barriers are still damaged beyond repair. Heaven found it pointless to cancel this alliance when the wars died out after almost a century, so basic knowledge about Heaven and the universe outside of Kimera is well known by the elves as well as Kimera's other species, although Heaven tries to limit what information is passed on to them. A new sub-species Another result of the demon attacks were a new half-breed species called Haruls - A mix between elves and the succubi belili. At first most of these half-breeds were considered allies. Having been raised by elven parents they had no more interest in the attacking demons than the elves themselves. However, as the haruls discovered what they were capable of as magic users they started to form groups and later their own sub-societies based on their demon heritage rather than the elven. Present day issues In present day the harul sub-societies have been the foundation for violent cults of so-called 'soul eaters'. Many of these cults are determined to overthrow the elves, resulting in general civil unrest and many small scale wars. Luckily for the elves, Heave] still keeps a close eye on Kimera and help keep these cult followings down. Culture As the elves know of Heaven and Hell, their culture revolves around faith, piety and self sacrifice. Category:Creatures Category:Mortal species